dungeonquestrobloxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AJMickey/Starter Wand Contest Entry
If this is quite bad, then I apologize, but it was quite fun to write. If you are also going to make some lore for the starter wand contest, then make sure to have fun and dont rush it completely, that's the most important thing. Some things wont completely make sense like what happens to the Kings Castle afterwards? Well, either I've made no explanation in my head yet, or I just haven't shared it. With such power comes responsibility. In this world, no power can be held by figure long enough. Despite its simplistic appearance, the Starter Wand is no laughing matter. Forged by a long forgotten tribe, the wand holds great power of all the realms, succeeding those of even the leaders themselves. You may find so called 'Starter Wands' all over your humble home, with new folks holding them within their palms, inherited from their parents, but no Starter Wand found in ones palm will ever match the power THE Starter Wand had. The tribe of the Forgotten were in a desperate rush to end the war. Countless machines and gadgets had failed, but this one wouldn't, it couldn't. Thousands of souls from the tribe had to be sacrificed to create the wand, as well as a lot of energy and natural recourses, but after countless days of extreme focus, the elders managed to create perfection: The Starter Wand. Its delicate wooden shape would be a useful asset in making the enemy cocky, before the storm crashed down upon them. It didn't take long, however, for the other tribes and factions to notice its unreasonable power, and action was called by most of these groups to destroy or subdue the wand. Although most started with the intention of destroying this infernal contraption, over time, the groups started to become greedy for the power, the power to rule over everything upon the mortal plane, leading to strife and chaos for years. Many people were destroyed, with the wand constantly shifting from owner to owner. The forgotten tried to harness enough energy to create a stronger wand, but some of the tribes caught word, and set out to destroy the tribe. The ghastly city was invaded and destroyed, with no member left alive, and eventually, almost all of the tribe had been eliminated, and the second wand destroyed from the interruption of focus. The few survivors ran into hiding for the time being. There isn't much to tell about the war, if you were curious, it would just be constant suffering and torment of the people, with the wand never having a moments peace. The wars central focus moved from area to area, laying waste to the land, and eventually, it reached the base of the Royalty Faction. The other tribes didn't have much against the faction, but the wand had been lead here, and, as such, the other groups followed. Ruin was brought to the castle, as it was swiftly demolished, and as a last resort measure, The King ordered Arch-Mage to create a vial so powerful, that a figure could transform into a giant. The King drank the vial quickly in an attempt to take the fight away from the castle, but to his dismay, his newfound size broke the thin floor and caused him to fall into The Underworld. The Demons had created a vertical tunnel upwards and had stopped at The Kings stone floor to prepare, though The Kings sudden intrusion of the underworld had definitely put a dent in that plan. Eventually, a figure with the Starter Wand jumped down into the hole in hope that nobody else dared jump down, but of course, many did. The few remaining forgotten had a portal to a forgotten location in the underworld: Azrallik's sepulchre. With Azrallik revitalized as a demon, the memorial area had been forgotten. The few remaining forgotten were able to transport themselves to to the sepulchre, and with the demonic power present in the winds, they were able to manifest a contraption which could contain almost anything and seal and bind it, to prevent its contents from getting into the wrong hands. Wars raged in the underworld for a few years while this creation was happening, the demonic power in the air certainly didn't help the factions keep civil, and when the contraption was almost done, the forgotten could hear the war nearing. In a haste, the forgotten finished the final part of the contraption and rushed towards the war, and as the other factions saw the forgotten, they scrambled to keep the wand away, but with all the hectic fighting, doing such was not possible, and eventually, a forgotten managed to warp its way to the wand and trap it, but due to the rushed nature of the device, all the entities nearby were sucked in due to a tiny crevice, causing the contraption to convert all the souls into a small, thick barrier. With all the factions having lost a large portion of their army and having lost all contact, the remaining parts of each faction started to panic, a few scavengers attempted to search for the Starter Wand, but none of them managed to live long enough to find it. Throughout time, the wand started to dwindle in power, and eventually had no more meaning, though unworthy souls still wander around, trying to find diminished power, or simply any sign of the legendary wand remaining. A new age has sprung, with a new faction of humans entering this world, choosing to start with a simple dagger carved with special bronze, or a replica of the old, ancient power once hated and beloved by all. With such tools they choose to explore once populated locations, now with much less of a cultural atmosphere and much less life, with some new creatures emerging from other worlds in attempt to create their own, new faction. Some say its all an illusion, some say there never was a legendary starter wand, but all that is known is something is coming, something big. "What shall I do with this place, sire?" "Rebuild it, contain it, protect it. Just make sure I dont come back disappointed." "Will do. I hope you come back in one piece." "..." "Why has only that remained?" "Its so easy to take over. With this, I could easily take it all over. How convenient." "43 6f 72 72 75 70 74 69 6f 6e 2e" Category:Blog posts